Beliefs
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Aisha es la embajadora del Reino de Sasan en Sindria, toda una dama de Sasan: religiosa, educada y muy formal. Dos culturas muy diferentes, ¿puede Sindria cambiar a la diplomática? ¿O tal vez no sea Sindria en sí, pero uno de sus habitantes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 _Dedicado a Hakuren Ryûna, por la paciencia que ha tenido conmigo y con este fic. Te quiero, Osita._

* * *

 **Parte I.**

La reunión entre los Ocho Generales de Sindria había durado más de lo previsto. Bueno, debería decirse entre los Cinco Generales, ya que Spartos y Sharrkan habían partido junto con el Rey Sinbad hacia el Imperio Kou y Masrur había preferido quedarse con su esposa. Nadie podía culparle, habían pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de su país intentando solucionar los asuntos de Balbadd, era normal que tras su regreso prefiriese quedarse con ella antes que atender una horrible y tediosa reunión. Así que había sido Jafar quien tuvo que relatar los acontecimientos. Además, como el Rey Sinbad le había dejado al cargo también habían tenido que comentar lo que harían hasta que su majestad volviese. En definitiva, una larga y tediosa reunión.

El general decidió salir a pasear un rato por los jardines del Palacio. Estaba agotado y deseaba meterse en su cama a dormir, pero había algo que quería hacer, o más bien, alguien a quien quería ver. La había visto desde el lugar donde habían celebrado la reunión y esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que se retirase a descansar.

Lo hizo. La embajadora del Reino de Sasan, país miembro de la Alianza de los Siete Mares, la cual había llegado a Sindria un año antes, se encontraba observando unas flores blancas. La diplomática estaba de espaldas, por lo que Jafar solo veía su hermoso pelo anaranjado que caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, el vestido blanco ceñido que marcaba su cintura y terminaba de manera irregular en sus piernas, llegando hasta la rodilla en un lado y par de palmos por encima en el otro, sus hombros descubiertos aunque parcialmente tapados por su pelo, y su bonita piel bronceada. No podía evitar quedándose mirándola fijamente, buscando hasta el más ligero cambio desde su partida hacia Balbadd.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, porque pronto se giró para mirarle. El general se sonrojó levemente al ser sorprendido de esa forma, pero ella no pareció, o no quiso, darse cuenta. Caminó tranquilamente hasta él, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados. Ella también parecía analizarle como él hacía segundos antes.

– Hola – comentó con voz suave la chica cuando se hubo parado frente a él.

– Aisha – saludó a su vez Jafar con una sonrisa tranquila – ¿Te apetece algo de compañía?

– Sería un honor – respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo mientras apartaba la mirada de los ojos negros de él.

El general le tendió el brazo para que la embajadora enlazase el suyo con el de él, y ella así lo hizo. Comenzaron a pasear de esa forma, sin decir nada. El general sabía que tardaría un rato en tranquilizarse, por lo que le dejaba su espacio. Siempre era así cuando estaban juntos. Aisha, cuando no se trataba de un asunto diplomático, era una mujer tranquila y tímida, acostumbrada a las tradiciones y a la religiosidad de su reino. Jafar no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como al poco de su llegada ella se sonrojaba cada vez que alguno de los generales o el propio rey la miraban a los ojos cuando hablaban. Por suerte ella había ido acostumbrándose al modo de vida más liberal de Sindria.

– Me alegro de que hayáis vuelto sano y salvo de Balbadd – comentó Aisha girando la cabeza para mirarle mientras caminaban – Recé por vuestro regreso.

– Te lo agradezco – respondió con sinceridad el general sonriéndole y llevando la mano al brazo que ella enganchaba al suyo y acariciando su mano – Fue un viaje… difícil. Pero por suerte todo ha salido bien.

– Puedo imaginármelo… – la diplomática parecía darle vueltas a algo, por lo que Ja'far esperó con paciencia a que continuase hablando. No tardó mucho – ¿Saliste herido durante la batalla?

El general decidió explicarle todo lo sucedido en Balbadd, con calma. Ambos se habían enviado cartas durante el viaje, pero en una carta no puedes realizar largas y complicadas explicaciones. Por supuesto, obvió todo aquello que, sabía, podía disgustar a la chica en exceso. Ella le escuchaba intrigada e impresionada. Aunque había oído hablar de las aventuras del Rey Sinbad, escuchar sobre algo acontecido tan recientemente de la boca de uno de los protagonistas era totalmente diferente. O tal vez solo se sintiera así porque era Ja'far quien lo contaba.

Dicen que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando estás entretenido, y así fue para ellos. Aisha podía notar el cansancio en la cara de Jafar y, aunque no quería, sabía que él debía irse a descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Los próximos serían unos días duros para todos en Palacio, al estar el Rey Sinbad fuera en una misión diplomática.

– Deberías irte a descansar – acabó por decirle viendo que el general parecía dispuesto a quedarse durante más tiempo – El viaje ha sido largo, como estoy segura de que serán los próximos días.

– Tienes razón... – el general no quería irse, pero al igual que ella, él también sabía que debía hacerlo – Buenas noches, Aisha.

– Buenas noches, Jafar.

La chica se giró una última vez antes de entrar en la Torre Verde donde dormía, pero él ya había desaparecido de los jardines. No podía evitar sonreír, le había echado muchísimo de menos, más de lo que llegaría nunca a admitir. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo: tenía sentimientos hacia él. Aún no había querido ponerle nombre a esos sentimientos, pero sabía que estaban ahí. Y, al contrario de lo que debería ocurrir, no se sentía mal o culpable por ellos. Al contrario, cada vez que pensaba en el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que esos sentimientos existían sentía una calidez en el pecho muy agradable…

 _Aisha estaba en los muros de Palacio, decidiendo qué hacer. Ese día se había celebrado la boda de Nailea y Masrur, había sido una boda preciosa y ella se alegraba mucho por ellos. Le habían impresionado mucho los elefantes que el rey Sinbad le regaló a Nailea, aunque ni loca se acercaría a ellos. Eran unos bichos demasiado grandes, pero a su amiga se la veía feliz y con ello le bastaba._

 _Pero la boda ya había acabado, y todos se habían ido o estaban bebidos, y ella no encajaba ni en uno ni en otro tipo. Rió al recordar a Jafar y Sharrkan borrachos, y sus comentarios... A pesar de que ella nunca se emborracharía, tenía que admitir que sus efectos eran muy graciosos._

– _¿De qué te ríes?_

 _Se sorprendió y se asustó al escuchar una voz a su espalda, que resulto ser Jafar. Se giró con calma y sonriendo, dedicando después unos segundos a observar al general con atención. No llevaba el keffiyeh verde que normalmente cubría si cabeza, así que su pelo caía desordenado por su cara. La miraba con interés y algo... Algo que la chica no supo determinar._

– _¿Y bien?_

– _Estaba recordando la boda de Nai y Masrur_ – _Aisha caminó hasta estar frente de él. Estaba borracho, al día siguiente no recordaría nada... ella podía hablar con tranquilidad_ – _Me pareciste gracioso._

– _¿Yo?_ – _la embajadora asintió como respuesta_ – _Bueno, tú tampoco estuviste del todo mal._

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_ – _no pudo ocultarlo, no le había gustado ese comentario. Jafar sonrió._

– _Algo sosa..._ – _Aisha iba a responder, pero se vio sorprendida cuando él levantó la mano y la acercó a su cara_ – _aunque preciosa._

 _Jafar le apartó un mechón de pelo que Aisha tenía en la cara. Después continuó bajando la mano y acarició su mejilla, bajo hasta su cuello... La chica se sonrojó, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Quería apartarse, sabía que debía, el general actuaba bajo los efectos del alcohol... Pero sus piernas no se movían._

 _Mientras tanto, el general subió la mirada y la clavó en los ojos amarillos de ella, en sus mejillas sonrojadas... Por un momento pareció que se le pasaron los efectos del alcohol, o tal vez incluso borracho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, puesto que rápidamente dio un paso atrás y apartó su mano._

– _Debería_ _irme_ – _dijo, casi en un murmullo, Aisha_ – _Buenas noches, Jafar._

Pero aún no estaba preparada para sacarlos a la luz, y probablemente no lo estuviese nunca. No era algo propio de una dama de Sasan, no estaba bien. Así que era algo que se guardaría para sí misma. La amistad que tenía con el general era algo que atesoraba en su corazón con todo cuidado, y no se arriesgaría a perderla. Además, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en Sindria como embajadora, era mejor así.

– Me sorprendió mucho cuando me pediste que me quedase a desayunar. Pensé que lo harías con Masrur.

Un mes más tarde, Aisha estaba sentada desayunando con tranquilidad junto a la protegida del Rey Sinbad y esposa de Masrur, Nailea. La embajadora la miraba mientras la más joven se encogía de hombros y le enseñaba una enigmática sonrisa. A veces Aisha no podía evitar pensar que era un poco rara, pero a decir verdad era la persona con la que más a gusto se sentía en Palacio. Con la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal del fondo de la sala a esas horas, los reflejos rubios del pelo castaño y ondulado de Nailea destacaban más que nunca. Sus ojos violetas reflejaban la tranquilidad propia de la chica y contrastaban con su piel ligeramente bronceada.

– ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó la embajadora tras un largo suspiro, llevándose la mano a la cabeza para apartarse el pelo naranja, haciendo tintinear los aros dorados que adornaban su muñeca derecha.

– ¿Son nuevas? – Nailea señaló con la cabeza las pulseras y Aisha asintió.

– Jafar me las regaló el otro día.

La dama de Sasan no pudo evitar enrojecer y apartar la mirada de su amiga. Le había sorprendido que el general le hubiese querido hacer ese regalo, pero ella no le había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto. De hecho, cuando se las entregó unos días atrás se había sonrojado tanto que ni siquiera había podido mirarle a los ojos mientras le daba las gracias. Era un poco extraño para ella recibir regalos así de un hombre que no fuera un familiar. Nailea suspiró, sacando a Aisha de sus pensamientos.

– Eres demasiado obvia… ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él? – la joven castaña la miraba interrogante mientras esperaba una respuesta.

– Discúlpame, Nai, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que me intentas decir.

Nailea tuvo que controlarse para no soltar una ironía en esos momentos ni poner los ojos en blanco, de verdad que su amiga era muy densa. Aunque lo que más le exasperaba era la formalidad con que había hablado. Pero bueno, era algo muy propio de ella, de una dama de Sasan. Iba a continuar hablando cuando la puerta de la sala en que se encontraban se abrió, dejando ver a un niño con el pelo muy largo recogido en una trenza azul.

– Buenos días, Aladdin – saludó Nailea con una dulce sonrisa mientras el chico levantaba la mano en señal de saludó y se acercaba a las dos mujeres.

– Si me disculpáis, he de bajar al puerto – anunció Aisha mientras se ponía en pie – Os veré más tarde.

La embajadora se pasó todo el día fuera de Palacio, pensando. Por supuesto que había entendido la insinuación de Nailea, simplemente era mucho más fácil fingir que no lo había hecho que el abordar ese tema. Era algo muy delicado, si bien era cierto que durante el último mes le daba muchas más vueltas de lo usual. Aun así había tomado su decisión y siempre le habían enseñado que cuando alguien elige un camino debe recorrerlo hasta llegar al final. Fingiría que esos sentimientos no existían porque era lo mejor para todos.

No llegó a Palacio hasta haber anochecido, ni siquiera había subido a cenar, se había pasado todo el día dándole vueltas a todo lo relacionado con Jafar, de nuevo. Y ahí estaba él, en la entrada de Palacio sonriéndole como si nada. Aisha se planteó seriamente dar media vuelta e irse como si no le hubiese visto, pero recordó su posición, embajadora del Reino de Sasan, y entendió que no podía hacerlo.

– Buenas noches, general – saludó con cortesía cuando estuvo a su altura.

– Buenas noches, Aisha – la pelinaranja intentó pasar a su lado hacia su habitación pero el general la sujetó por el brazo, con delicadeza pero firme – En realidad, estaba esperándote. Me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo.

La pelinaranja sabía que debía decir que no, pero fue incapaz. Antes de darse cuenta había enlazado brazos con el general y ambos caminaban por el pasillo exterior, mirando los jardines. No había nadie que pudiera molestarles, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. De hecho, Aisha estaba demasiado ocupada intentando ocultar que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa como para pensar en qué decir. La risa del general la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó entre confundida y enfadada dejando de caminar y apartándose un poco de él para mirarle a la cara.

– Nada – mintió él, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la cara de ella para apartar un mechón de pelo anaranjado que caía por su cara – ¿Ocurre algo, Aisha?

Vaya que sí ocurría algo, la embajadora sabía perfectamente que Jafar estaba tomándole el pelo, picándola, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Estaba molesta con él y por eso no pensaba con claridad. No sabiendo cómo ni por qué, Aisha sujetó con ambas manos la cara del general peliblanco y, poniéndose de puntillas, acercó sus labios en un suave roce.

– Eso es lo que ocurre.

No acabó de decir la frase cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Acababa de besar a uno de los Ochos Generales, acababa de revelar que en realidad se sentía atraída por él y probablemente había roto una amistad, y quién sabe si una alianza. Aunque conociendo el carácter del mujeriego Rey Sinbad dudaba que utilizase algo así como excusa, pero desde luego había actuado de una manera poco apropiada que le iba a traer problemas. O no.

La embajadora estaba tan concentrada pensando una disculpa que no se dio cuenta de que el general había vuelto a acercar sus caras hasta que no notó sus labios pegados a los de ella. Pero esta vez el beso fue distinto. Aisha era una inexperta, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero no así Jafar. El general la abrazaba por la cintura mientras su lengua buscaba la de ella, esperando a que se relajase. Cuando lo hizo, la empujó con suavidad hacia una de las columnas, dejando que descansase la espalda en ellas sin dejar de besarla. Lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo que ahora no quería que nunca se acabase.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habría pasado allí con el general, saboreando sus labios y deslizando las manos por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su habitación se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa: estaba feliz, aunque también algo preocupada. Preocupada por no saber qué había pasado por la mente del general, ni en qué estaría pensando en esos momentos. Pero había algo en sus ojos cuando se despidieron que disipaba parte de sus dudas, algo que le hacía creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto, o que el error que cometía no era demasiado grave. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras pensaba en el sabor de los labios de general, el tacto de su piel, los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda mientras él deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo… Se sentía bien y no podía evitar preguntarse si volvería a ocurrir. Aunque eso despertaba otra pregunta, ¿significaba eso que estaban juntos? No habían hablado nada al respecto. Bueno, tal vez fuera mejor así, no poniéndole nombre.

Volvió a ocurrir, pero nunca le pusieron nombre. Todas las noches se reunían en los jardines, paseaban, hablaban, y al final uno de los dos cedía e iniciaba los besos y caricias. Durante el resto del día nada cambió entre ellos, Aisha continuaba siendo la embajadora del Reino de Sasan y Jafar uno de los Ocho Generales de Sindria. Nadie notó que hubiese nada entre ellos, y ellos tampoco lo hablaron con nadie. Bueno, con casi nadie.

– Echaba de menos que fueses a buscarme para desayunar – admitió Nailea mientras caminaba junto a la chica de pelo anaranjado.

– Lo siento, pero ahora que el Rey Sinbad ha vuelto parece que por fin todo por aquí está volviendo a la normalidad. O casi todo.

La más joven de las dos miró interrogante a la embajadora, quien simplemente señaló al frente. Aladdin caminaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa, parecía feliz. Nailea sonrió al ver al niño, y se paró a saludarle. Hablaron poco tiempo, él iba a buscar a Alibaba, quien había ido a hablar con el Rey. Se despidió de ellas, no sin antes comentar que el rukh parecía muy tranquilo a su alrededor, y las dos jóvenes continuaron su camino.

– ¿Por qué crees que será? – preguntó Nailea una vez sentada frente al desayuno – Lo del rukh, digo.

– Supongo que se deberá a nuestro estado de ánimo – respondió la chica del pelo anaranjado mientras alcanzaba una pieza de fruta con la mano y comenzaba a pelarla – Todo está tranquilo al fin y por eso nosotras estamos tranquilas, estamos bien y felices.

Nailea no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente a la embajadora, quien al notar la mirada de su amiga fija en ella levantó la suya propia, fijándola a su vez en la más joven, interrogándola.

– Me preguntaba… ¿Eres feliz aquí, Aisha?

– La verdad es que… sí – la embajadora estaba visiblemente confundida por tal pregunta – ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

– ¿No echas de menos Sasan?

– Por supuesto, Sasan es mi hogar y lo será siempre, además es donde está mi familia. Pero no puedo decir que aquí, en Sindria, esté mal. Es decir, aquí está Jafar, estás tú, el resto de los ocho Generales… No lo sé, es diferente pero aún así soy feliz. ¿Tan extraño te parece?

Por lo que Aisha sabía, Nailea había vivido en el Imperio Reim cuando era una niña, pero luego Sinbad la había encontrado y la había traído a Sindria. ¿Tal vez fuese que la chica castaña estuviese nostálgica? Pero sería muy extraño, la embajadora no podía imaginarse a Nailea en algún sitio que no fuese Sindria, era su hogar, y sabía que la joven también lo sentía así. La razón de su pregunta tenía que ser otra, pero no acababa de verlo.

– Supongo que visto así no lo es. Por cierto, ¿por qué has nombrado a Jafar por separado? – Aisha tuvo que controlarse para no escupir el trozo de fruta que tenía en la boca. Cuando miró a su amiga ésta sonreía de una manera enigmática.

– B-bueno, es la persona con la que más tiempo pasó aquí además de ti… Es lógico que le tenga aprecio, ¿no crees? – la embajadora se colocó el pelo de manera que le tapase la cara lo máximo posible y pasó a prestar atención a la comida, pero Nailea seguía mirándola sonriente. La mayor se había sonrojado, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo.

– ¿Solo eso? – Aisha asintió sin levantar la vista, mientras la más joven suspiraba – Ya sé la verdad. Jafar me lo contó.

La pelinaranja se sorprendió más de lo que debía al oír esas palabras, llegando a pensar que la había entendido mal. Pero la mirada de Nailea no dejaba lugar a dudas. Aisha suspiró, antes de pedirle a la castaña que le contase lo que sabía. Nailea le explicó que el general se lo había contado hacía ya un tiempo, y que estaba un poco decepcionada porque la diplomática no le hubiese dicho nada. Aisha la escuchó con paciencia y sorpresa y, una vez hubo acabado el relato, se disculpó y despidió: tenía que bajar al puerto.

Durante todo el día no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo: solo podía pensar en Jafar, y en qué significaba que hubiese hablado con Nailea acerca de ambos. No es que Aisha estuviese celosa ni nada parecido, ni siquiera estaba enfadada. Sus sentimientos podrían describirse como decepción. Sí, estaba decepcionada porque el general no le había contado a ella que había otras personas que lo sabían, ni siquiera habían hablado entre ellos qué era su relación o si podía recibir ese nombre. Y, por otra parte, estaba nerviosa. Si se lo había contado a otras personas (aunque solo hubiese sido a Nailea), ¿quería decir que lo que había entre ellos era algo serio? No podía evitar pensar en cosas así, llegando hasta el punto de encontrarse mal.

Por esa razón dio aviso a los sirvientes de que no cenaría esa noche, además, de esa forma podía quedarse tranquilamente en la habitación, intentando pensar cómo podría sacar el tema con Jafar, tal vez en los días siguientes. Pero los planes se le truncaron en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta.

– Jafar… – murmuró la pelinaranja sorprendida al encontrarse al general cuando abrió la puerta.

– Buenas tardes – saludó por su parte él con cortesía, sonriendo a la chica y ofreciéndole la bandeja de fruta que traía en las manos – Me dijeron que no querías cenar pero aún así…

– M-muchas gracias – respondió Aisha sonrojándose – Pasa, por favor.

Aisha notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del general mientras éste entraba en su habitación. Miraba a todos lados, como si examinase la estancia. En realidad, pensaba Aisha, no había mucho que examinar, se trataba de una habitación más bien sencilla: una cama con dosel blanco, dos mesitas, un gran arcón, un armario y un pequeño escritorio. Todos los muebles eran de madera oscura y contrastaba con el blanco del dosel o de la colcha de la cama.

La pelinaranja decidió sacar al general de su ensimismamiento y se adelantó para coger la bandeja de fruta y llevarla hasta el escritorio, donde la dejó apartando algunos papeles, fundamentalmente cartas. El general la miraba hacer, tranquilo. Aisha se giró para mirarle y hablarle, pero el general se le había adelantado. Estaba ya a su espalda y en cuanto se giró aprovechó para capturar sus labios con los de él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Pero, pasados unos minutos, Aisha se apartó. Se separó un poco del general y bajó la cabeza de modo que no pudiera besarla. Jafar suspiró.

– Nailea me ha dicho que habéis hablado – el general esperó con paciencia, pero la diplomática no contestaba. Ella intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, no quería decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. El tiempo pasaba y Jafar comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, por lo que llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla de ella y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos – ¿Estás enfadada?

Aisha se sorprendió, ¿de verdad creía que estaba enfadada con él por algo como eso? Inmediatamente se sintió fatal por no haber hablado con él desde el primer momento. Después de todo, era una tontería.

–Yo… Lo siento si te he hecho creer eso – dijo finalmente apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. A pesar de que aún la sujetaba por la barbilla, la pelinaranja no podía soportar mirarle a los ojos en ese momento, se moriría de vergüenza, por lo que mantenía la vista un poco ladeada – Es solo que… Bueno, no me esperaba que le hubieses hablado de… de esto a nadie. Y que lo hicieras sin decírmelo me molesta un poco, la verdad.

Jafar volvió a acercar sus rostros para besarla, de una manera más suave que momentos anteriores. Dejó su frente descansar sobre la de ella, aunque eso le obligase a estar un poco inclinado. Sus siguientes palabras fueron poco más que susurros, pero suficiente para que ella las escuchara.

– Discúlpame, por favor, no pensé en cómo todo esto te pudiera hacer sentir a ti. Pero quiero que sepas que en realidad no iba a decírselo. Es solo que… bueno, Nailea me conoce muy bien y en seguida supo que pasaba algo.

– Supongo que era inevitable que ella acabara descubriéndolo de una manera u otra.

Ambos rieron, más relajados. Aisha se sentía un poco estúpida porque había hecho una montaña de un grano de arena, pero se alegraba de ver que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a él para besarle.

– Deberías comer algo.

La diplomática suspiró, molesta porque él hubiese estropeado el momento, pero de todos modos fue a buscar la bandeja con la fruta. El general sonrió y se giró para marcharse, pero la voz de la chica le detuvo.

– Jafar, – le llamó aún con la bandeja en las manos – por favor, quédate.

Tal era la vergüenza que sentía Aisha en esos momentos que ni siquiera esperó a ver la reacción de él, caminó hasta la cama y posó en ella la bandeja, sentándose a continuación. No levantaba la vista de la fruta mientras cogía una al azar para comenzar a comer, por lo que solo supo la respuesta del chico cuando notó el peso extra que hundía el colchón en el lado opuesto al que ella estaba. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Aisha porque estaba muerta de vergüenza y Jafar porque prefería observarla. Ya llevaban así un rato cuando Aisha decidió que tenía que hacer algo y, en un arranque de valentía, se acomodó más cerca de él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. No dijo nada, notaba aumentar el calor de sus mejillas y parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero todo pasó cuando él comenzó a acariciar su pelo. La diplomática sonrió y siguió comiendo, pidiéndole a Jafar que mientras tanto le relatase alguna de sus aventuras con el Rey Sinbad.

Mientras le escuchaba hablar Aisha pensaba en que no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan tranquila, ni tan feliz, salvo tal vez alguna vez en su infancia. Le gustaba el movimiento del pecho del general cuando respiraba, le gustaba la manera en que jugaba con su pelo, lo hacía con una delicadeza y dulzura indescriptibles y le encantaba la tranquilidad que le desprendía la voz de él. De pronto él se revolvió un poco, lo que hizo que ella se irguiese preocupada porque el general pudiese estar incómodo. Iba a preguntarle cuando Jafar la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, con más intensidad que cualquier de las otras veces que habían estado juntos.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Aisha estaba completamente tumbada, con el general sobre ella. Su lengua se movía por instinto, intentando responder a la intensidad de él, mientras sus manos se movían solas, ya le habían quitado el keffiyeh verde al general y ahora se movían hacia sus ropas oficiales, mientras que él también movía sus manos retirando la tela que le molestaba para llegar a su piel bronceada. Cuando la mano del general se deslizó por su muslo, levantando el vestido blanco a su paso, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. La diplomática se quedó bloqueada un segundo, intentando asimilarlo, y el general se dio cuenta de ello.

– Aisha… – comenzó a decirle Jafar, preocupado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

– No – le interrumpió ella, volviendo a besarle. Había tomado su decisión.

A la mañana siguiente, Aisha se despertó muy temprano, más de lo usual. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sonrojó, temerosa de abrir los ojos por lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero Jafar sabía que estaba despierta, así que le apartó el pelo del rostro y juntó sus labios durante un instante, insuficiente para la diplomática.

– Buenos días – murmuró él con una sonrisa mientras ella abría los ojos.

Las noches que pasaban juntos en la habitación de Aisha se sumaron a los paseos por el jardín al anochecer, e incluso Jafar comenzó a bajar algunas mañanas al puerto con ella, si las obligaciones no le mantenían demasiado ocupado, como desgraciadamente solía ocurrir.

Los días continuaron sucediéndose y, aunque con Jafar todo estaba yendo a las mil maravillas, la intranquilidad comenzaba a hacer mella en Aisha. La situación en Sindria era de lo más extraña, estaban la llegada de Ren Hakuryû y Ren Kougyouku del Imperio Kou y el ataque que había sufrido el rey Sinbad. Aisha intentaba no darle muchas vueltas, pero acababa haciéndolo y no era capaz de encontrar una causa que justificase las últimas acciones del rey Sinbad, especialmente el enviar a Aladdin, Alibaba y Morgiana junto al príncipe del Imperio Kou a una isla para conquistar un laberinto. Y a todo ello había que sumarle las noticias que había recibido de su familia. Decididamente no era un buen momento para la diplomática.

De todos modos no dejaba que esas cosas se llevasen lo mejor de ella, siempre se controlaba a tiempo. Pero hubo un día en que se vio superada. Aisha estaba tranquilamente en su habitación, leyendo la última carta que había recibido de su hermano. De pronto, el ruido de un relámpago la sobresalto. Se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó al balcón. Nada más fijar la vista en el cielo se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando no gritar: la barrera protectora de Sindria parecía estar derritiéndose. Comenzó a temblar, asustada, pero de alguna manera consiguió recomponerse y caminar hacia la puerta. Tenía que encontrar a Jafar.

– Señorita, por favor, tiene que quedarse en su habitación – le dijo un soldado cuando estaba llegando al final del pasillo.

No quería quedarse en su habitación, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Aún estaba valorando sus opciones cuando un gran ruido, parecido a una explosión, la sorprendió. El soldado volvió a insistir en que debía quedarse en la habitación: Aisha le hizo caso. Si el Palacio estaba siendo atacado Jafar tendría que estar en la defensa, por lo que no tenía sentido ir a buscarle, solo se pondría en peligro y sería una molestia más.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que un soldado, diferente que el que se había encontrado cuando intentaba salir, volviese a buscarla, a decirle que todo estaba bien. Preguntó discretamente si había habido heridos, recibiendo una respuesta negativa que le permitió respirar tranquila. Le explicó que algunos de los generales habían tenido que usar sus recipientes, pero que tan solo estaban agotados. También le dijo que había sido el magi del Imperio Kou quien había roto la barrera protectora, y que había atacado a Jafar.

Aisha se despidió del soldado con una sonrisa amable y dio gracias a Dios mentalmente porque todos estuviesen bien, aunque estaba preocupada por Jafar. Un ataque de un magi no era ninguna broma, aunque si le decían que estaba bien debía creerlo. Aún así, sus pies se movieron solos hasta la habitación del general. Por suerte nadie pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y no la detuvieron. La puerta no estaba cerrada, así que la diplomática abrió con cuidado y entró. Jafar aún no había vuelto. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, esperaría a que volviese.

La espera se le hizo más larga que cuando estaba en su habitación mientras Sindria era atacada. Aisha estaba nerviosa, jugueteaba con las manos sobre su regazo, impacientándose más según pasaban los minutos. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Jafar, quien se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a la diplomática. Aisha se quedó mirándole fijamente durante unos minutos, observando las magulladuras del general desde lejos.

– Aisha, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – murmuró Jafar.

– Idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a un magi tú solo? – replicó ella sin mirarle a la cara – Eres un idiota, podía haberte matado.

Mientras ella seguía hablando, Jafar caminó hacia la cama y se acuclilló junto a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Antes de darse cuenta, Aisha estaba llorando. Había estado tan preocupada por él que ahora que lo tenía cerca no podía evitar dejar salir toda la tensión acumulada.

– Tranquila, estoy aquí y estoy bien – murmuraba el general mientras le acariciaba el pelo de forma protectora. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Aisha consiguió calmarse.

– Lo siento – le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se apartaba un poco de él – Estaba preocupada por ti…

Jafar le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un tierno beso antes de sentarse junto a ella en la cama. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo para acercarla más a él y después se tumbó en la cama, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Aisha se dejó hacer, quedando medio encima de él. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Aisha se irguió un poco para mirarle a la cara, pero cuando iba a hablar se dio cuenta de algo: Jafar se había quedado dormido. Aisha sonrió.

– Te quiero – le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios y volver a para dormir ella también.

Durante los siguientes días Aisha pasaba más tiempo con Jafar, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de las razones detrás de este comportamiento. También se ofreció voluntaria para ayudar a preparar la celebración de la victoria de Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana y el príncipe Hakuryû en el laberinto, de modo que se mantuviese ocupada cuando no podía estar con el general. A decir verdad, no pegaba nada preparando una fiesta al estilo de Sindria, pero fue divertido. Le dio mucha pena que su amiga Nailea no fuese a la celebración, pero lo entendía perfectamente. Morgiana estaba herida, y se alegraba de que la chica contase con alguien como Nailea para ayudarla.

En realidad no pasó demasiado tiempo allí con los demás. El alcohol, la gente, el barullo… era demasiado para ella, no acababa de acostumbrarse del todo a ese aspecto de la cultura de Sindria. Dio un paseo por el Palacio, aprovechando la soledad y la noche. No había prácticamente ningún ruido, salvo los de la fiesta a lo lejos. Esa tranquilidad le recordaba a su casa, siempre tan silenciosa. Finalmente se sentó en el muro, apoyada en una de las grandes columnas, mirando las estrellas. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose así que se giró, pero sin bajarse del muro. Y allí estaba él, sorprendido de verla ahí.

– Hola – le saludó Aisha mientras Jafar se acercaba hasta ella. Al estar allí sentada era un poco más alta que él, así que apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de él, sonriente.

– Pensé que estarías en la fiesta – comentó él mientras colocaba las manos a los lados de su cintura, apoyándose en el muro.

Aisha se encogió de hombros, a punto de preguntarle porqué él tampoco estaba allí, pero se frenó al mirarle bien. Había algo extraño en él, como si estuviese dándole vueltas a algo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Aisha con seriedad, levantando una mano hacia la mejilla del general, quien negó con la cabeza y le sonrió – ¿Seguro?

– Sí – respondió él, pegando su cuerpo al de ella antes de susurrarle en el oído – ¿Qué podría ir mal cuando estoy aquí contigo?

En lugar de sonreír o sonrojarse como esperaba Jafar que hiciera, la diplomática apartó la mirada. El general le dejó un poco de espacio y la chica se bajó del muro, suspirando. Había algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas durante los últimos días, y tal vez era el momento de contárselo.

– Jafar… Voy a volver a Sasan.

 **Final de la Parte I.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capítulo está dedicado a una de las mejores personas que he tenido la suerte de conocer. Está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, la que me aguanta cuando estoy mal y me riñe cuando me pongo tonta, la que en lugar de mandarme a la mierda se queda conmigo y me ayuda a darme cuenta de mis errores, la que me apoya siempre. Está dedicado a mi "hermana de otra madre", a la persona que, es cierto que está lejos, pero siento más cerca. La que llevo guardada en mi corazón como un tesoro. La que es única, y con la que comparto momentos únicos. Este capítulo está dedicado a Hakuren Ryûna, por ser hoy su cumpleños. Gracias por dejarme seguir formando parte de él tras todos estos años, espero poder seguir haciéndolo muchos más. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Te quiero._

* * *

 **Parte II.**

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has dejado Sindria? Demasiado._

Así comenzaba la carta que Aisha había recibido esa mañana, procedente de Jafar. La pelinaranja no podía evitar sonreír a medida que continuaba leyendo. Las palabras del general eran tan dulces como cuando ella aún estaba en el país como embajadora comercial. Le echaba de menos, muchísimo. Y tenía que admitir que no solo a él. La vuelta a su hogar se había hecho más dura de lo que en un primer momento parecía, a pesar de haber pasado un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto en Sindria, las costumbres de dicho país habían hecho mella en la pelinaranja, como a todos en Sasan les encantaba recordarle.

– ¿Otra carta? – preguntó un joven mientras entraba en la habitación de Aisha.

El joven no era otro que Salim, el hermano mayor de la chica. Ambos eran muy parecidos, al menos físicamente. Salim era más alto que su hermana, pero ambos compartían los mismos ojos, herencia de su madre, del mismo bonito color dorado. El pelo de él era algo más oscuro, pero se veían destellos del color naranja del de su hermana. Cuando entró en la habitación vestía la armadura de los caballeros de Sasan, acompañada de una dura mirada dedicada a su hermanita pequeña.

– Sí – respondió Aisha intentando sonar lo más cortante que pudo, lo cual no era mucho.

– Pensé que cuando volvieras te olvidarías de todos esos extraños y paganos – comentó él como si tal cosa, echando un vistazo a las cosas que había en la habitación de Aisha. Se paró delante del montón de cartas que ella conservaba de Sindria, alzando su mano para coger una de ellas, pero rápidamente la chica se levantó y las apartó de su alcance, recogiéndolas en un cajón.

– Y yo pensé que en este tiempo habrías madurado y aprendido un par de cosas. Respeto, por ejemplo – replicó ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, comenzando a exasperarse.

– Yo respeto a Sindria, pero no a ti. Sasan es tu hogar, no Sindria, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado? Eres una dama de Sasan, y deberías comportarte como tal. No como una maldita pagana del exterior.

Los ojos de Aisha se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su hermano. Si bien físicamente eran bastante parecidos, distaban de serlo cuando se trataba de opiniones subjetivas. Su hermano era un caballero de Sasan, amante de su patria y sus tradiciones por encima de todo. Por el contrario, Aisha adoraba el mundo exterior, quería conocerlo y explorarlo. Nunca olvidaría sus raíces, también adoraba Sasan. Pero necesitaba ir más allá, siempre lo había hecho. Ella había heredado la mentalidad liberal de su madre, mientras que Salim seguía con fervor la doctrina de Sasan.

– Siento interrumpir, pero – sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la esposa de Salim había entrado en la habitación – vuestro padre se ha levantado. Deberíais ir a verle.

Salim dedicó una última dura mirada a su hermana antes de salir de la habitación, sin tan siquiera hablarle a su esposa. Aisha suspiró antes de dedicarle a su cuñada una suave, y fingida, sonrisa antes de salir ambas de la habitación en dirección al piso inferior, donde las esperaba el padre de la pelinaranja.

El nombre de la esposa de Salim era Zahra, significaba "bella" y era un nombre que encajaba con ella a la perfección. Tenía el pelo oscuro y llevaba el flequillo como indicaba la tradición de Sasan. Era una mujer tranquila y muy inteligente, aunque tenía algo que hacía que Aisha se pusiera de los nervios. Tal vez se debía a que Zahra era la mujer perfecta según la cultura de su reino, o simplemente que sentía que en muchas ocasiones no era del todo sincera con ella. Sin embargo, trataba bien a su hermano y a su sobrino, por lo cual Aisha la respetaba y la quería, como debía hacer.

– No te preocupes por tu hermano, – comentó la mayor cuando estaban acabando de bajar la escalera – se le pasará enseguida. Además, aunque no lo admita te ha echado un montón de menos.

La pelinaranja sonrió a su cuñada agradeciéndole sus palabras. No le contestó, más bien porque no sabía qué responder que por otra causa. Ella había echado de menos a su familia, por supuesto. Pero en cierto modo, se sentía como que su vida estaba en Sindria y que Sasan tan solo era un recuerdo de su pasado, lo cual le hacía sentir culpable. Desde que había llegado a Sasan se sentía más como una forastera, como una de esos "malditos paganos" de los que hablaba su hermano, más que en su hogar. Y escuchar las palabras de Salim no ayudaba a calmar su conciencia.

– Ohh, por fin aparece mi pequeña flor de primavera.

Los hombros de Aisha se relajaron en el mismo instante en que escuchó la voz de su padre. El hombre, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, intentó levantarse para saludar a su hija pero Aisha le detuvo, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla. Las arrugas se marcaban en el rostro de su padre, indicador de la avanzada edad del mismo, pero aún así su expresión era de alguna manera jovial. Tal vez porque reflejaba tranquilidad y felicidad, o porque Aisha se negaba a verle como un viejo cercano a la muerte. La enfermedad había avanzado muchísimo más de lo que la pelinaranja se esperaba durante su estancia en Sindria.

– Buenos días, padre – saludó ella sentándose al lado del hombre.

– Zahra, por favor, ve a ver qué está haciendo Salim. Cuando bajó, salió directamente al jardín y parecía preocupado.

La aludida inclinó la cabeza y salió por la puerta al jardín, mientras Aisha apartaba la mirada. Ambas sabían la razón del comportamiento de Salim, pero no quería que su padre se enterase. Éste siempre había insistido en la importancia de la unidad familiar, y nadie quería causarle malos tragos, no con su estado de salud en una situación tan delicada.

– Mi flor de primavera... Eres demasiado obvia, ¿sabes? – la llamó su padre, haciendo a la pelinaranja girarse para mirarle, confundiéndose más al verle sonreír de una manera dulce. Su padre levantó la mano y acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica – Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre... En fin, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y le traes algo de beber a tu viejo padre? Iría yo, pero la rodilla ya no me responde como antes.

El hombre miró a su hija salir hacia la cocina y suspiró. Por mucho que intentasen ocultárselo, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en la casa. Las acusaciones de Salim, las dudas de Aisha... Las conocía, y las comprendía. Le preocupaba, pero sabía que ambos eran lo suficiente maduros como para arreglar sus problemas por sí mismos. Sin embargo, como padre, tenía algo que hacer.

– Me alegra que decidieras volver para estar con tu familia, Aisha. En realidad, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos.

La pelinaranja estaba sentada en el salón junto a su cuñada. Ambas estaban solas, su padre había subido a descansar a su habitación, Salim había salido y el pequeño de la familia estaba en su habitación jugando. Lo que había dicho Zahra era verdad: ambas casi no se conocían. Cuando Aisha partió hacia Sindria, su sobrino acababa de nacer. Y los meses anteriores la pelinaranja había estado ocupada estudiando, por tanto las dos mujeres casi nunca habían hablado a solas.

Ambas estuvieron hablando con tranquilidad, sobre trivialidades. Zahra le contaba acerca de la vida en Sasan, de su sobrino y del resto de su familia, cómo había sido todo mientras ella estaba fuera. Por su parte, Aisha le contaba algunas cosas sobre su infancia, y también sobre Sindria. Por primera vez, su cuñada parecía interesada por la vida en el extranjero.

– Y dime, Aisha... ¿Cómo son los hombres allí?

La pelinaranja se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su cuñada, era lo último que se esperaba de ella, la perfecta dama de Sasan. Esperó un poco, pero al ver que su cuñada esperaba la respuesta, se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

– Son... Bueno, son diferentes. Más... abiertos.

Aisha le relató alguna de las historias que le habían contado acerca del Rey Sinbad, entre risas. Pero a cada palabra que decía la pelinaranja, la expresión de Zahra se ensombrecía un poco más.

– Como imaginaba – comentó la mujer con un suspiro – No soy capaz de entender esa mentalidad tan liberal que tienen en Sindria, y en muchos otros países. Creo que esperar hasta el matrimonio es algo importante, no deberían tomarse algo así tan a la ligera.

Aisha abrió los ojos sorprendida por el giro de la conversación. Estaba claro que había subestimado la mentalidad de la dama perfecta de Sasan, por completo. Y, aunque estaba segura de que su cuñada no lo había hecho con esa intención, sus palabras habían tenido un impacto especial en ella. Comenzaba a sonrojarse y su cuñada parecía a punto de preguntarle algo, por lo que Aisha se adelantó a hablar.

– Entonces... ¿no crees que lo más importante es la persona con quien estés? Me refiero... incluso si es fuera del matrimonio, si es con alguien a quien amas de verdad no debería estar mal.

– Pero lo está. El matrimonio es un vínculo sagrado, Aisha. Y el sexo es algo que le pertenece a éste. Además, el esperar lo hace especial. Es algo que debes compartir con una única persona, con tu marido. Para los paganos puede ser algo estúpido, pero el esperar hasta el matrimonio es algo necesario. Es la mejor decisión.

Aisha apartó la mirada, pensando en las palabras de su cuñada. Zahra pareció notar algo, porque la miró durante unos instantes intentando descubrir en qué sentido iban los pensamientos de la pelinaranja. Por suerte, el padre de Aisha entró en el salón en esos momentos, rompiendo el ambiente. Aisha se levantó para saludar al mayor y Zahra salió, disculpándose y alegando que debía ir a ver que hacía su hijo.

La conversación con Zahra siguió repitiéndose en la mente de Aisha durante mucho tiempo después. La hacía cuestionarse todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que sentía, si había hecho bien o mal... Si el ir a Sindria había sido la decisión adecuada. Y, sobre todo, si debía volver.

– Tía Aisha, ¿me pasas un vaso, por favor?

Aisha sonrió mientras le daba el vaso que le había pedido a su sobrino, Elijah. Cada vez que veía al hijo de su hermano, con dos años ya de edad, no podía evitar pensar en Nailea y cómo llevaría el embarazo. Su hijo sería un mestizo, mitad fanalis, así que desde luego no podía ser algo fácil. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, no quería pensar en Sindria. Habían pasado dos semanas, y en ese tiempo su hermano no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra. Además, la salud de su padre había empeorado, ya ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse de la cama por sí mismo.

– Elijah, déjanos solos por favor. Tengo que hablar con mi hermana.

Aisha se giró para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de su hermano fija en ella. Solo por su expresión, la chica pudo deducir que el tema que iban a tratar no era agradable. La chica dudaba entre dos opciones: la salud de su padre o el tema de Sindria. Tal vez quisiera saber si ella pensaba volver a Sindria, el rey Darios Leoxses había dejado la decisión acerca de si volver a Sindria o no en sus manos, y a decir verdad ella nunca había comentado nada a su hermano al respecto.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Salim? – se decidió a preguntar pasados unos minutos, tras ver que su hermano no decía nada.

– He estado pensando, mucho – comenzó a explicar, observando con cuidado la reacción de su hermana a cada una de sus palabras – Como sabes, a padre no le queda mucho tiempo. Y cuando él falte, yo seré el hombre de la familia.

– Padre aún está vivo – se apresuró Aisha a recalcar. Odiaba pensar en la muerte de su padre, era cierto que estaba cerca pero... ella no podía admitirlo. No quería.

– La cuestión es que le he estado dando vueltas, y yo no puedo estar cuidándote siempre. Por eso, creo que lo más adecuado para ti sería un matrimonio.

La mandíbula de Aisha casi se desencaja cuando escuchó la palabra "matrimonio" de la boca de su hermano. Sabía lo que su hermano quería decir, no estaba refiriéndose precisamente a un matrimonio en el que ella pudiese elegir. Lo que su hermano pretendía era un matrimonio que él mismo orquestaría, un matrimonio que él considerase conveniente. Es decir, la haría casarse con algún caballero de Sasan, el cual desde luego no le permitiría continuar con su labor como embajadora comercial.

Salim quería decidir su vida por ella.

– Mi pequeña flor de primavera, ¿cómo estás hoy? – le preguntó su padre mientras entraba en su habitación.

La pelinaranja caminó hasta situarse en la silla que habían colocado al lado de la cama. Habían pasado tres días desde su conversación con Salim y no había hablado con nadie sobre ello. Ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con su hermano. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero era incapaz de encontrar un modo objetivo de enfrentarse a su problema, de enfrentarse a su hermano. Tal vez Salim estuviese en los correcto y eso fuese lo mejor para ella, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviese decidiendo por ella. Y Aisha quería elegir, quería vivir su vida por sí misma.

– Debería ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta, padre – respondió ella con una sonrisa, apartando de su mente todo lo relacionado con el futuro.

– Viejo, demasiado diría yo – respondió el mayor, cogiendo la mano de su hija y apretándola con cariño – Y aburrido. Así que... ¿por qué no me cuentas eso que te ronda por la cabeza y que te tiene tan preocupada?

Los ojos de Aisha se abrieron con sorpresa al oírle. Así que lo había notado. En realidad debía habérselo imaginado, nunca había destacado por ser buena actriz. Pero aún así le sorprendía que su padre lo hubiese notado. Intentó pensar una excusa, algo que decir y que tranquilizase a su padre, pero nada venía a su mente.

– Salim vino a hablar conmigo, preocupado por ti y tu... condición como dama de Sasan – explicó el mayor con un suspiro. Aisha sintió deseos de estrangular a su hermano por preocupar a su padre con esas tonterías, pero se controló e intentó mantenerse tranquila mientras escuchaba lo que su padre tenía que decirle – Así que dime, mi pequeña flor de primavera... ¿Qué opinas de Sindria?

Era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta. Desde que estaba en Sasan había gente que le había preguntado acerca del otro país, pero nadie su opinión directa sobre el mismo. Le habían preguntado por la gente, por los paisajes, por las tradiciones... pero nunca su opinión general acerca del mismo. De hecho, ni siquiera ella misma se lo había planteado nunca. ¿Qué opinaba de Sindria?

– Yo... Bueno, es muy diferente a Sasan – se decidió finalmente a decir – Sindria es más intenso, más... excéntrico, no sé explicarlo. Todo es diferente, desde la manera de relacionarse de las personas a las fiestas. A veces me abruma un poco, la verdad.

– Entiendo... Me sorprende que en ningún momento hayas nombrado la palabra "responsabilidad" – explicó el mayor, confundiendo a su hija. Con un suspiro, comenzó la explicación – Lo que ocurra entre Sindria y Sasan a partir de ahora es, en parte, tu responsabilidad. Fuiste allí para encargarte del comercio entre ambos reinos, que es una de las relaciones más importantes que pueden compartir. Es tu responsabilidad. Y como dama de Sasan, es lo más importante, es lo que debes recordar. Mi pequeña flor de primavera... tus sentimientos dejan de ser importantes al lado de eso.

La intención de su padre con esa conversación no estaba clara, pero acababa de solucionar varios dilemas a Aisha, entre ellos, el más importante: debía volver a Sindria. La pelinaranja no entendía muy bien lo que su padre quería decirle, pero sí que entendía que si quedarse en Sasan no la convertiría en una mujer del país porque habría fallado al mismo, habría incumplido con su responsabilidad. Y también entendía que eso debía estar por encima de todo, incluso por encima del miedo que tenía respecto a su situación con Jafar.

La chica no creía que a su padre no le importasen sus sentimientos, y durante los días siguientes estuvo dándole muchas vueltas a eso. En cierto modo, por la manera en que la miraba y algunos comentarios que había hecho desde que había vuelto, su padre parecía saber que ella mantenía una relación con alguien, a pesar de que ella había intentado no mostrar ningún indicio de ello. Más bien parecía decirle lo contrario, que no debía olvidar sus sentimientos... siempre que no interfiriesen con su responsabilidad. Era complicado.

Una semana más tarde, su padre murió. Fue un día muy difícil para todos, pero pareció golpear con especial dureza a Salim. Numerosos vecinos y amigos acudieron a darles su pésame, y él fue el que tuvo que soportarles a todos ellos. Aisha intentó mantenerse lo más alejada posible, no le gustaban ese tipo de situaciones. Aunque a nadie le gustan, para ella era insoportable al no poder evitar sentirse juzgada por las miradas de los demás.

Durante esa semana Aisha estuvo preparándolo todo para irse a Sindria. Le comentó sus planes a Zahra, quien decidió no opinar. La pelinaranja agradecía ese comportamiento, bastante tenía con Salim... En realidad, ella temía la reacción de su hermano. Pero tras tenerlo todo preparado y tras haber hablado con el rey Darius Leoxses, no le quedaba más opción que despedirse de él. Después de todo, era su hermano. Si no hablaba con él, acabaría arrepintiéndose. Por suerte para ella, él se adelantó.

– Zahra me contó que vuelves a Sindria – comentó Salim desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

– Sí, ya está todo arreglado, mañana sale el barco – explicó ella – Salim, yo...

– Lo sé, padre habló conmigo.

Aisha se sorprendió ante la interrupción de su hermano, pero lo hizo aún más cuando él se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. La pelinaranja sintió ganas de llorar, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la última vez que su hermano la había abrazado. Ella respondió al mismo, rodeándole a su vez con sus brazos.

– Cuídate, ¿vale?

Y con esas últimas palabras de su hermano, Aisha abandonó Sasan. Al día siguiente se subió al barco que la llevaría a su destino, que la llevaba de vuelta a Sindria. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, y también deprimida por dejar atrás a su familia. Pero no se parecía en nada a la primera vez que había viajado al país del rey Sinbad. Esta vez sabía lo que la esperaba, y también sabía que su familia, su hermano, la quería a pesar de todo. Había solucionado muchos problemas que simplemente había dejado atrás la primera vez. Y ahora estaba dispuesta a resolver uno más.

El viaje se le hizo largo, muy largo. Cuando llegó se sorprendió al no notar apenas cambios en Sindria, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. El puerto era el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba, después del palacio, y tenía miedo de cómo lo encontraría. Pero todo estaba igual, lo que la tranquilizó mucho más de lo que ella admitiría. Incluso se encontró con algunos comerciantes que la reconocieron al instante y con los que habló un poco.

Tan solo había informado al rey Sinbad de su regreso, y ni siquiera a él podía haberle dado una fecha concreta, por lo que nadie la esperaba en el puerto. Cuando llegó a Palacio se encontró a Spartos en la entrada, quien rápidamente se acercó a ella.

– No te esperábamos, Aisha – comentó el general apartando los ojos para no mirar a la joven a los ojos – Bienvenida.

– Muchas gracias, Spartos – respondió ella inclinándose levemente en señal de respeto – Ha sido una vuelta un tanto repentina.

– Supongo que querréis ver al rey Sinbad.

La pelinaranja asintió y el general la se hizo a un lado indicándole que la llevaría con él. Por el camino hablaron sobre Sasan, ya que algunas personas le enviaban saludos a través de la chica. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al salón donde se encontraba el rey Sinbad, trabajando.

– Aisha, bienvenida – la saludó el rey con una sonrisa, levantándose de su mesa y caminando hacia ella. La pelinaranja por su parte hizo una pequeña reverencia – He oído lo de tu padre... Lo siento mucho, estoy seguro de que era una gran persona sin consiguió educar a una hija como tú.

– Muchas gracias, su majestad. Estoy segura de que si pudiere escucharle, a mi padre le agradarían enormemente.

Sinbad la invitó a sentarse y él hizo lo mismo, preparándose para hablar con seriedad. El rey quería conocer la situación actual de Sasan, así como cualquier mensaje que el rey Darius Leoxses hubiese enviado para él. La pelinaranja le entregó una carta del rey de Sasan y le comunicó algunas preocupaciones de los comerciantes.

– Muchas gracias, Aisha. Imagino que estarás cansada y deseando ver al resto, por lo que puedes retirarte.

La chica hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la sala. La verdad era que no estaba cansada, por lo que probablemente iría a buscar a Nailea. También tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Jafar, pero el simple hecho de pensar en él la ponía de los nervios. Acababa de cerrar la puerta a su espalda cuando le vio, caminando hacia allí. Jafar cargaba con un montón de papeles, probablemente trabajo que debía llevar a cabo el rey Sinbad.

El general se le quedó mirando como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Después de todo, él no tenía conocimiento alguno de que la joven fuese a volver a Sindria. Aisha no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, pero sentía como su estómago comenzaba a revolverse, estaba nerviosa.

– Aisha... – murmuró Jafar, quien no acababa de creerse que la pelinaranja estuviera allí, enfrente de él.

– Yo... Hola – respondió ella sintiéndose una estúpida por no conseguir pensar en algo mejor que decir.

– Has vuelto... ¿Cuándo?

– Hace un rato – respondió ella. Sentía la mirada de Jafar más dura que de costumbre, como si la juzgara – Será mejor que te deje trabajar... Buenos días, Jafar.

Aisha se giró y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que podía pero sin llegar a correr. Se sentía mal por no haber sabido qué decir, pero es que era un encuentro que no esperaba. No tan pronto. No quería pensar más en ello, pero su cerebro parecía no querer darle tregua. Por suerte, cuando pasaba por delante de una de las puertas que daba a los jardines, dos figuras que se acercaban caminando le llamaron la atención y la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

La expresión de la pelinaranja se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando reconoció a uno de los Ocho Generales de Sindria y la mujer castaña que le acompañaba, y aún más cuando pudo reconocer lo que traía ella en sus brazos: un bebé. Aisha salió a esperarles y les saludó con la mano. Al reconocerla la chica, que no era otra que Nailea, se giró hacia su marido indicándole que cogiese al bebé antes de salir corriendo para abrazar a su amiga.

– ¡Has vuelto! – exclamó alegremente la castaña cuando hubieron roto el abrazo.

– Por fin – fue la simple respuesta de Aisha, que se giró para saludar a Masrur con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque rápidamente sus ojos se fueron hacia el bebé que éste traía.

Era precioso, un pequeño bebé fanalis. Aún siendo un fanalis, al lado de su padre parecía muy pequeño, e incluso débil. Aunque la pelinaranja sabía que probablemente tuviese más fuerza que ella, siendo un bebé.

– Aisha, te presento a Ihsan – dijo Nailea cogiendo a su hijo de los brazos del general y acercándose a la pelinaranja, que miraba al niño extasiada – ¿Por qué no lo coges?

La joven dama de Sasan miró a su amiga, temerosa, pero ella insistió acercándole el bebé. Con infinito cuidado, Aisha rodeó el cuerpo del bebé con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y teniendo especial cuidado con la cabeza. Mientras hacía esto, sentía la mirada de Masrur fija en ella, podía sentirle preparado por si algo iba mal, lo que no sabía si la inquietaba o tranquilizaba.

– Es precioso... – murmuró mientras le acunaba, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Por su parte, el pequeño Ihsan miraba a la pelinaranja con curiosidad. La chica supuso que estaba acostumbrado a ser cogido en brazos por mucha gente y que por eso no parecía intranquilo, después de todo, ella sabía que el niño había sido el "juguete nuevo" de los generales y de todos en palacio. Ahora entendía porque había conseguido encandilar a todos.

Le tuvo un brazos un rato más, hasta que el pequeño abrió la boca en un cómico bostezo. Entonces se lo pasó a Masrur, quien se despidió de ellas diciendo que le llevaría a la habitación a descansar. Nailea, por su parte, se quedó con Aisha, ambas tenían que ponerse al día. Caminaron juntas hasta la terraza, donde se sentaron para hablar con tranquilidad.

– Tienes un hijo precioso, Nai. De verdad que me alegro muchísimo por ti.

La castaña le contó cómo había sido el embarazo, el parto y, en general, todo lo que había ocurrido mientras la pelinaranja estaba en su tierra natal.

– Y dime... ¿has visto ya a Jafar? – y ahí estaba la pregunta que más temía Aisha. Suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo, preparándose para responder.

– Bueno.. podría decirse que sí. Le vi un minuto, cuando salí tras hablar con el rey Sinbad, nada más. Estaba ocupado – Nailea la miró durante unos instantes, mientras Aisha notaba como el sonrojo subía a su cara.

– En otras palabras, has huido.

Sí, eso exactamente era lo que Aisha había hecho. Solo que escucharlo expresado de esa manera...hacía a la pelinaranja sentirse muy estúpida. La chica se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose avergonzada. Acababa de cometer un error estúpido, y muy grande.

– Vaya, ¿entonces es verdad que Aisha ha vuelto? Y ya veo que no me habéis esperado para cotillear... Muy mal, chicas – Pisti se acercaba a las dos chicas con una sonrisa y acompañada de Yamuraiha. La más pequeña miró a Aisha con interés, ya que al apartar las manos había revelado cierto sonrojo – ¡Y encima estáis hablando de hombres! ¡Sin mí!

– Me alegro de volver a veros – dijo Aisha con una sonrisa intentando cambiar de tema. Sin éxito.

– No, no, no, déjate de tonterías y saludos. Quiero saber de qué estabais hablando. Y por tu cara sé que no era de un hombre de Sasan, teniendo en cuenta que todos son como Spartos necesitarían una eternidad para poder hacer algo que provoque sonrojo.

La suerte de la pelinaranja fue la llegada del resto de los generales, que la libró de un interrogatorio con la rubia. Si bien ésta se acerco a la joven de Sasan y le dejó claro que tenían una conversación pendiente, para desgracia de Aisha. Bueno, al menos eso le daba tiempo para preparar alguna historia.

El único al que no vio la dama de Sasan en todo el día fue a Jafar. Y le resultaba extraño, porque antes de su marcha solían encontrarse a menudo por el palacio. La chica se planteó si él la estaría evitando, pero no le parecía algo que fuese a hacer Jafar, por molesto que estuviese. Le vio al día siguiente, cuando se levantó por la mañana y se acercó a buscar algo para desayunar.

– Jafar... – el joven peliblanco se giró al escuchar su nombre y se sorprendió al ver a Aisha allí – ¿Podemos hablar?

Antes de que Jafar pudiese responderle, Hinahoho entró en la sala, saludándolos a ambos y comenzando a hablar sobre la comida. La verdad es que Aisha no le escuchaba, y tampoco parecía hacerlo Jafar. Éste último se disculpó y se fue rápidamente. Aisha comprendió que no quería hablar con ella.

Durante los días siguientes la pelinaranja siguió intentándolo, sin éxito. Cuando por fin conseguía encontrarle a solas, siempre aparecía alguien y les interrumpía. Incluso cuando el rey Sinbad le pidió que ayudase al general con unos asuntos, momento en el que Aisha esperaba que pudiesen estar a solas, como tantas otras veces, el rey se quedó presente, fastidiando los planes de la chica.

Parecía imposible poder hablar con él, lo que hacía que Aisha comenzase a desesperar. Decidió dejarle una nota en su mesa de trabajo, pidiéndole reunirse esa misma noche en la habitación de la chica, pero a decir verdad no confiaba mucho en que fuera a aparecer. Aún así le esperó, pero eran las doce de la noche y el general seguía sin aparecer. No servía de nada, todo lo que hacía Aisha parecía inútil.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Jafar, quien entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Aisha se quedó petrificada al verle, olvidándose de todo lo que tenía pensado decirle. Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero no quería que el general la viese llorar, por lo que se giró para darle la espalda y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Jafar se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. Estaban muy cerca, Aisha podía sentir la respiración del general a su espalda. Pero aún así no se giró.

– Te he echado de menos – admitió finalmente Jafar.

Aisha sentía la sangre de sus venas hervir. ¿Cómo que la había echado de menos, si la había estado ignorando desde que llegó? No podía mentirle así, no quería oír mentiras, no de su boca. La pelinaranja esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se apartó de él.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – acertó finalmente a decir, casi en un murmullo – No te has acercado a mí... Desde que volví, es como si no existiera. Como si tú y yo no... no fuésemos nada.

– Fuiste tú la que me ignoró nada más llegar – el reproche del peliblanco era totalmente cierto, pero ella había intentado enmendar su error.

– Quise explicártelo. Estaba nerviosa yo... Tenía miedo de haberlo estropeado todo, al irme.

Jafar se acercó a la embajadora y alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Aisha sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas, pero aguantó sin apartar la mirada. Quería verle a los ojos, quería encontrar el valor para decírselo todo. El general acercó sus labios y la besó, llevando sus brazos a la cintura de ella para rodearla. Para atraerla hacia sí y decirle que no quería que se fuera nunca más.

A la mañana siguiente, Aisha se despertó entre los brazos del general. Aún era muy temprano, pues él aún seguía en su habitación. Jafar acarició su pelo naranja al notar que estaba despierta, y ella se giró para abrazarle. Se sentía feliz allí junto a él. Al menos lo hacía hasta que la imagen de su cuñada apareció en su mente.

– ¿Crees que esto está mal? – preguntó Aisha de repente, sorprendiendo al general. Jafar se apartó de ella y se irguió en la cama, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A esto, a nosotros. Yo... Lo que quiero decir es que... – la pelinaranja suspiró y se llevó la mano al pelo, mientras pensaba bien lo que quería decir – En Sasan las cosas son muy diferentes, ¿sabes? Allí esto, tú y yo, lo que tenemos, no estaría bien visto. Y yo me pregunto si tú... bueno, qué piensas tú de esto.

Jafar se quedó mirándola, pensativo. Comenzaba a entender la línea del pensamiento de Aisha y no quería decir nada que pudiese llevar por el camino equivocado. Pero tampoco quería darle una respuesta con la que no se quedase satisfecha.

– Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no? – preguntó haciendo sonrojarse a la chica. Sin mirarle a los ojos, era incapaz por la vergüenza que sentía, Aisha asintió – Entonces, ¿cómo puede estar esto mal?

Aisha sentía ganas de llorar. Jafar había dicho lo que necesitaba oír. Daba igual lo que pensase su cuñada o su hermano o el mundo, lo que importaba eran ellos dos. Se querían, y eso era una razón más que suficiente para estar juntos. Sonrió y se acercó para besarle en los labios, antes de volver a tumbarse abrazada a él. Ahora todo estaba solucionado, por fin.

– Siempre podemos casarnos – susurró Jafar mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Aisha volvió a erguirse, creyendo haberlo escuchado mal. Pero la mirada del general era seria, y estaba esperando una respuesta. La pelinaranja no tenía ninguna respuesta preparada, es decir, eso era lo último que esperaba que ocurriese. Casarse con Jafar... No es como si no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza nunca.

– Es una locura, lo siento – dijo el general en un intento de tranquilizarla, acariciándole el brazo con una sonrisa – Es que, no sé, me parecería bien hacerlo. El casarnos, digo.

– Y a mí también.

 **Fin de la parte II.**


End file.
